


Swimming

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Me Away Prompts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment with the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

He’d had to overcome the fear of water at young age. Serving Blackbeard had left him no choice. Learn to swim or drown. There was no other option. For years he had hated it, just as he had hated those who owned control of his life.

Once his life, his freedom, became his own, however, he had discovered that his hatred had only been anger. Now this swim in the sea, warm and sweet, was a moment of joy, a blissful escape he relished when no one was there to see him. Vane had a reputation to keep, after all.


End file.
